Digi Caught Dancin'
by Bantam
Summary: What happens when you mix Miyako's new Panasonic SV-AV10 Mini Digital Camcorder, bored Season Two kids, and Season One kids that can't help but dance when nobody's around? Fun! That's what! Bwahahaha!
1. And so it begins

It was a long, hot, boring day in the middle of summer and the new digidestined had nothing to do. Their digimon were stuck in the digiworld trying to get some rest, they'd all been kicked outside of their houses and told to entertain themselves, it was hot . . . and the older digidestined all claimed to have something more important to do.

Yawning rather over exaggeratedly, Daisuke leaned back against the tree they had taken shelter under. It at least provided some shade. He then crossed his arms and looked at his other two companions rather crossly.

"I'm bored" He complained.

Iori and Miyako looked back at him just as cross.

"Yeah, and the rest of us are just_ so _entertained right now! What do _you_ suggest we do? Run around to all the supposedly busy older digidestined and use my new Panasonic SV-AV10 Mini Digital Camcorder to catch them doing potentially embarrassing things to use as blackmail" She blurted out, waving her hands to prove her point.

"That would be mean." Iori stated as he too crossed his arms.

"And completely immoral! Why didn't I think of it!" Daisuke shouted as he grabbed the digital camcorder out of her bag and ran off towards the nearest victim's house; Tai.

"Hey! Come back with that"

"This is wrong."

"Then why are you coming"

"I'm bored."

**

* * *

****A/N: **_Very, very short, but I needed some kind of opening to the madness I was inspired to. I told myself I'd never do songfics again . . . but they aren't technically songfics, so I'm okay. This is my pathetic attempt at humor. Read at your own risk._


	2. Tai: Hooked on a Feeling

_Achoo! _This had to be one of the worst chores in the world. I mean, maybe not to your average teen, but this was Taichi Yagami's room we're talking about. One must fight to contain the horror of dusting that hellish pit.

Tai wiped angrily at his nose as he returned to dusting off his shelves. This sucked most mightily. Why was his mother so concerned about his room anyway? S'not like she slept in it, what does it matter to her? Tai liked it just fine. And it was so boring!

With a sigh he wandered over to his stereo and clicked it on. He might as well listen to some music as he dusted.

_Ouga Chaka ouga ouga_

He paused just as he was about to dust off his strange collection of bobble heads. He knew that song! But he hadn't heard it in forever . . .

_Ouga Chaka ouga ouga_

The bobble heads coninued their bob as he absently ran the duster over them, and a slight bounce could be seen in his step . . .

_Ouga Chaka ouga ouga_

Tai's butt started to wiggle a bit as he went on to dust the next shelf of bobble heads. Funny, they seemed to bob just in time to the music . . .

_Ouga Chaka ouga ouga_

His head bopped up and down, a little at first but as his large hair became out of control he just couldn't resist . . .

_Ouga Chaka ouga ouga_

The bobble heads continued their inane bobbling as Tai disappeared into his closet . . .

_Ouga Chaka ouga ouga_

The closet door suddenly swung open dramaticly and Tai came jumping out of it, duster in hand like a microphone. He attempted to slide across the floor, but carpet doesn't slide very well does it? Picking himself up off the floorhe dramatically began to lip sync the words . . .

**I can't stop this feeling **_(Ouga Chaka ouga ouga)_

The microphone (duster) was clutched at his chest dramatically with both hands and his head tilted down.

**Deep inside of me **_(Ouga Chaka ouga ouga)_

His head slowly began to raise and a bit of his forehead came into view . . .

**Girl, you just don't realize **_(Ouga Chaka ouga ouga)_

Big brown eyes looked suductivly at the giant poster on his door . . . of the Teenage Wolves . . .

**What you do to me **_(Ouga Chaka ouga ouga)_

His head whipped around to the side to give only the profile. One of his hands let go of the mic to follow the motion of his head.

**When you hold me **_(Ouga Chaka ouga ouga)_

His left foot started to tap on the carpet, his sock flopping rather amusingly.

**In your arms so tight **_(Ouga Chaka ouga ouga)_

Dramatically his free hand began a slow rise towards the ceiling and his eyes closed . . .

**You let me know **_(Ouga Chaka ouga ouga)_

His fingers flexed a little as they came closer and closer to becoming vertical. Tai's eyebrows wrinkled together, full of emotion . . .

**Everything's all right, **_(Ouga Chaka ouga ouga)_

Tai's eyes suddenly burst open and his raised hand plummeted down. His head snapped around to face front once more and he froze, moving only his lips . . .

**ahahah **

One! Two! His hips snapped to the side in time to the drum.

**I'm hooked on a feeling **

Swaying a little bit to the music, he got his arms pumping with his fists reaching near to his chin. A wide grin split his face as he spun once . . .

**I'm high on believing **

His hands were tossed in the air, then back down again as he threw his head back . . .

**That you're in love with me **

With his head remaining back, he mouthed these words, bounced his hips once more to the rythm of the drums . . . and fell over.

**Lips as sweet as candy **

Quickly he rolled over on his side casually as if he'd meant to do that . . . he then blew a kiss at Yamato on his poster . . .

**Its taste is on my mind **

Cat-like in grace (yes it is possible) he rolled to his stomach and pushed himself to his hands and knees, hunching his shoulders all sexy like . . .

**Girl, you keep me thirsty **

He took one little crawl towards the poster, but his hand landed on a pencil and he went sliding to his stomach with a loud "omph" Once again he quickly regained his composure and rolled over onto his back . . .

**For another cup of wine **

This time it was his feet kicking in the air in time to the trumpet as his arms slid up above his head.

**I got it bad for you girl **

Tai sat up suddenly, leaning his weight to one side as his left hand balenced him. The microphone (duster) was once again held towards his mouth . . .

**But I don't need no cure **

His left hand lifted to make a fist at the poster, but forgetting what was keeping him up right, he fell once more. Poor Tai.

**I'll just stay addicted **

Rolling back over his shoulder to lessen the pain, he ended up back on his feet! And a bit dizzy . . .

**If I can endure **

In a ballarina type move he spun once more, then suddenly jumped up on his bed and stood with his feet spread apart.

**All the good love**

He began to slowly jog in place on his bed, meanwhile beckoning towards the poster to come closer . . . how silly.

**When we're all alone **

One hand held the duster to his mouth as he ran his other hand down his chest . . .

**Keep it up girl**

That same hand shot back up to run through his very large hair, though he frowned when it got stuck in the tangles and hair gel . . .

**Yeah, you turn me on **

He finally jerked the trapped hand only to go tumbling to the floor . . . but getting used to this he rolled back to his feet and spread his hands out vertically for the dramatic opening to the chorus . . .

**I'mmm **

One! Two! Again with the bumping of the hips to the drums! Drums are super seksy Tai, you tell 'em!

**I'mmm hooked on a feeling**

His arms wrapped around his body as he hugged himself . . .

**I'm high on believing **

He threw his back against the wall near the door and slowly sunk down to his haunches . . .

**That you're in love with me **

Suddenly he leaped back up away from the wall and threw his arms out, bumped his hips to the drums, and danced to the music. His body dipped up and down as he swung himself around the room, pausing a moment to air guitar at the lil guitar part.

**All the good love **Tai spun around and pointed to the bobble heads to do their thing as he held his mic (duster) back to his chest for dramatic effect._(Ouga Chaka ouga ouga) _

**When we're all alone **_(Ouga Chaka ouga ouga)_

Tai eyed the poster as he slowly walked towards it, his toes dragging in the carpet before they would be placed flat and advance . . .

**Keep it up girl **_(Ouga Chaka ouga ouga)_

He sauntered as seskilly as he could manage, closer and closer he came to the poster on the door . . .

**Yeah, you turn me on **_(Ouga Chaka ouga ouga)_

The boy placed his hand on the shoulder of poster Yamato and his face inched closer and closer to his . . .

**Ahaha -**

And then the door came flying open as Kari ran through. Smack! The brunette was sent flying into the wall as he howled and clutched his bleeding nose.

"Tai, have you seen my lipstick? I got a date with TK tonight! Oh, there it is, nevermind . . ." She said as she picked the lipstick up off of his dresser and scurried out the door wondering why in the world it had been there in the first place.

Another groan came from poor Tai as he reached for a tissue to stop the bleeding . . . at least his poster remained intact.

From outside the poor kid's window peered Daisuke, Iori, and Miyako as they struggled to contain their giggles. Oh, this was so much more fun than they could ever have imagined!

* * *

**A/N: **_Yes, that probably sucked, but it was fun to write! You should listen to the songs as you read, it may help fuel your imagination . . . eventually all the Season One kids will be featured . . . our next victim? Yamato Ishida . . . Bwahahahahaaaa!_


	3. Yamato: Cocaine

"And you can't go out until you finish sweeping the kitchen! I can't believe you spilled sugar all over the floor" Yelled Mr. Ishida as he threw the broom at his son and left for work.

Yamato blinked sleepily; he'd just gotten out of bed and all he had on were his boxers and a white muscle shirt. Couldn't a guy at least get dressed around here? (No Yama, we want you as least dressed as possible ) He sighed and surveyed the kitchen. He dropped sugar on the floor? But he'd just woken up . . . then it hit him.

"Dad spilt the sugar on the floor while he was making his coffee and blamed it on me . . .! How cruel . . ." He muttered as he leaned upon the broom stick. What'd he do, spill the entire bag? He loved the man to death but he sure was a clutz . . .

Well, the sooner he got it swept up the sooner he could go and be the lazy angsty teenager he always wanted to be. Figuring that if he listened to some tunes it would make the time go even faster, he shuffled over to the kitchen radio and pushed the on button. And it was time for work. But wait, this was a good song! Curse that intoxicating guitar!

His foot began to tap on the ground as the music started to play, but as he scowled down upon it, it stopped. For a moment. It began to tap again and his hips started to sway back and forth in time to the music. Leaning the broom against the counter he placed his hands firmly upon his waist to restrain the sway. It didn't help.

"Oh, what the hey . . ."

Picking up the broom, he tossed it to his other hand and started to sing along to the song . . .

**If you wanna hang out you've got to take her out; cocaine. **Swish! Swish! The broom was sent back and forth on the ground as his body swayed with it. His mussy hair flopped around haphazardly as he spun once, flinging the broom out and neverminding the crash that came as it knocked the coffee can off the counter . . .

**  
If you wanna get down, down on the ground; cocaine.  
**He then dropped to the ground and bounced back up, twirling the broom overhead and knocking over the half filled coffe cup his father had left on the counter and sent it tumbling to the floor with a smash . . .

**She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie; cocaine.  
**He slid to the left, slid to the right, and then to the left again. As the guitar picked up again he held the broom like one and pumped his hand in an awesome air guitar imitation and hopped forward on one foot . . .**  
**

**If you got bad news, you wanna kick them blues; cocaine.  
**Yama swung himself around and hopped on the other foot back across the room, pausing to kick at the now empty coffee can . . . it went flying up and knocked over a torn flour bag onto the floor. A huge white puff filled the room like a fog . . .

**When your day is done and you wanna run; cocaine.  
**He then ran across the room and dropped to his knees to slide the rest of the way, tripping himself up on the carpet and rolling into the back of the couch. Leaping up he rolled over the back of the couch and landed on his own back, still pumping away at the air guitar and mouthing the words with a ferocious look on his face . . .

**She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie; cocaine.  
**Rolling off the couch he jumped up onto the coffee table and began imitating the awesome guitar riff, really throwing himself into it. His head shot up and down as he head banged and sent his blonde hair flying. Shoulders convulsed in time to the head bang as his feet stomped upon the table. It creaked dangerously . . . **  
**

**If your thing is gone and you wanna ride on; cocaine.  
**Just as the coffee table snapped below him he jumped onto the recliner, placing one foot on the back of it and sending it tilting over. Going with it he ran across the room . . .

**Don't forget this fact, you can't get it back; cocaine.  
**He then ran back into the kitchen and was sent into a rocker rage as he smashed his guitar (broom) into the counter, sending pots, pans, plates, and other odds and ends flying through the air and into other odds and ends . . .

**She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie; cocaine.  
**Suddenly spinning around he went back to plain ole dramatic air guitaring in the middle of the rubble in the kitchen. Flour clung to him and turned him mostly white with little streaks of sweat running down his limbs. His feet were spread apart in the rocker power stance, and then he fell onto his back with the broom being played in the air . . .**  
**

**She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie; cocaine. **Going into a mad spastic playing spree, he dragged himself across the floor and shot his hips into the air as he finished the song and the music faded . . . and then the front door opened . . .

"Yamato Ishida! What in the world have you done"

The boy paused and slowly pushed himself out of the room while still on his back. Oops.

-

"Now that was funny, anybody who can't laugh at that is a moron!" Daisuke exclaimed as he pumped his arm in victory.

Iori shook his head, but a smile wormed his way onto his face. The apartment was trashed. It was amusing. But poor Miyako, she just couldn't get over the fact that Yamato had looked extremely sesky, even while covered in flour . . . the other two had to forcefully drag her away from the window.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Oh, that was more fun to write than Tai's! And I can just see him trashing the apartment as he went around air guitaring on his broom . . . perhaps that is why I wrote it . . . tehe . . . I wish I were looking in through the window . . . (insert dreamy sigh) Next victim? Mimi! I regret having to listen to the song she is performing to . . . but it just seemed to fit her so well . . ._


	4. Mimi: Hit Me Baby

**A/N: **_I strongly suggest you go my main page and find the link to download the song. It'll all make a lot more sense if you do that and listen to it before you read. Trust me. You'll be surprised._

* * *

"Miyako, why do you have spy cameras set up around Mimi's house? How did you get them there? Do you even have them in the . . ." Daisuke asked curiously as he looked at her computer screen. Miyako slapped an annoyed hand over his mouth while trying to hide her embaressment. 

"I'd rather not say." She sniffed as she continued to activate her spy cameras and search around for Mimi. "Ah hah" She exclaimed as she found her target.

"Hey, you do have them in the . . ." Daisuke began.

"Hush! I'm concentrating" Miyako slapped her hand over his mouth once more.

-

Movement came from within the walk-in closet of the extremely pink room. There were a few crashes, curses, and miscellaneus painful noises coming from within, which left the others quite confused. What in the world was she doing in there? And then they knew.

A hand slowly reached out to flick the light off in her room and from somewhere came the black light. The room was suddenly transformed from pretty pink . . . to some eerie mimicry of all that was Mimi Tachikawa. The closet door slid open even more to reveal a sight that caused their jaws to drop.

Out stepped whom they thought was Mimi . . . but let's just explain why they were so amazed. Upon her feet were simple little black dress shoes, and under them were rumpled white knee socks. Not so odd. Adorning her waist was an extremely short black and white plaid mini skirt. Also not so odd.

Her top was a black tank, tied up at the bottom to reveal the majority of her belly. Mimi in black? Around her neck was a very large spiked dog collar, her wrists were decorated by similar leather studded bracelets, around her waist was a large, loose dangling belt adorned in studs and chains. What the . . .! This was NOT Mimi Tachikawa.

Her light brown hair bobbed in the pig tails she had them in, tied with black feather looking things. Slowly she stepped towards her vanity and posed in front of the large mirror. Primping her hair, she turned to check out her backside, and smiled in approval. She supposed her friend was right. She did look cute in this.

The smile turned evil as she looked at the cd her friend had lent her. She had told her that this version was far better than the original; that if she refused to stop listening to that horrendus pop crap she should at least listen to the twisted version. Popping open the top of her stereo, she placed the cd in and shut the lid. And then pushed play.

**Oh baby, baby **Her arms wrapped around her shoulders as she swayed back and forth in front of the mirror, her eyes closed tightly . . .

**Oh baby, baby **Her head started to swing, going opposite of the direction of her body. Long brown strands were sent flying around her face, but she didn't seem to care . . .

**Oh baby, baby  
**Her hands trailed from her shoulders to wrap around her waist, fingers toying with the chains before one hand reached for her pink brush sitting on the vanity.

**How was I supposed to know  
**As the electric guitar kicked in, the hand holding the brush flung up to her mouth as she lip synced (screamed) the lyrics. Her hips swayed violently as her other hand clenched into a tight fist and was brought up next to her mouth . . .

**That something wasn't right here  
**Her upper body moved up and down with some light head banging action. Stomping her left foot she continued on . . .

**Oh baby, baby  
**Mimi's back became rigid as she threw her head back and her other hand snapped down. Her right hand continued to hold the brush near her mouth . . .

**I shouldn't have let you go  
**Her head returned to staring straight ahead as she glared evily at her reflection in the mirror. The expression excited her; she'd never seen this side of herself!

**And now you're out of sight, yeah  
**She flung her head down and then did a huge jump to land on her frilly pink canopied bed, warped by the black light. Her feet spread apart for balance and she pulled her free hand towards her chest and clenched it once more . . .

**Show me how want it to be  
**Beginning the head bang once more as she scream synced the lyrics into her brush, her hair started flying messily out of place. But Mimi didn't care right now, she was really getting into it . . .

**Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because  
**Once agin her eyes snapped open and she did a jump spin off her bed and landed in a crouch. Slowly she rose to a full standing position as she looked over her shoulder at herself in the mirror . . .

My loneliness is killing me and I  
Without moving her head she spun around to face forward and dipped to the ground once more . . .

**I must confess I still believe  
**Arching her back she straightened her legs out, then snapped her upper body forward so that her nose was nearly touching her knees.

**When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
**Her hands reached up as if to pull out her hair, her head shaking back and forth while she was doing it.

**Give me a sign  
**Looking back up she nearly fell into the vanity, and her fingers clenched roughly onto the softened edge, her eyes staring almost softly into her reflection . . .

**Hit me baby one more time  
**Her face screwed into another angry expression as she pushed herself away from the vanity and began head banging as violent as ever.**  
**

**Oh baby, baby the reason I breathe is you  
**Mimi threw the brush to the side and sent it crashing into her French porcelin doll. She didn't care . . .

**Boy you got me blinded  
**She spun around and sent a kick at her bedpost, ignoring the sudden pain in her foot . . .

**Oh pretty baby there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
**With a vengence she lifted the innocent looking teddy bear off her bed and threw it as hard as she could at the door . . .

**It's not the way I planned it  
**Spinning around once more she clenched her hands into fists at her sides, her shoulders thrown back and her feet braced as if to charge . . .

**Show me how you want it to be  
**And then she did just that. With a primal scream only heard (before now) by the extinct saber tooth, the young girl charged at her vanity and ripped the mirror down, sending it crashing to the faux fur carpet into hundreds of tiny pieces . . .

**Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because  
**Mercilessly she tore out the drawers and flung her clothes around the room. Panties lay flung over her lampost, a pink fuzzy sweater hung over a blade of her ceiling fan, and her favorite pink skirt landed underneath her bed . . .

My loneliness is killing me and I  
She tore the delicate pink bed sheet from her bed and ripped it down the middle, throwing the pieces to wherever they would land . . .

**I must confess I still believe  
**The pretty pillows made of pure Asian silk were yanked off her bed and her teeth tore into them. They were ripped to shreds as the goose feathers were sent drifting through the air . . .

**When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
**She then eyed the pop star posters she kept upon her wall and growled menacingly. Leaping at the first one she dug her nails in as far as she could reach and shredded one, then another . . . none would escape . . .

**Give me a sign  
**Once more she leapt upon her bed and reached for the frilly, lacey pink canopy. Once her fingers got a hold of it, it didn't stand a chance . . .

**Hit me baby one more time  
**Whipping around, she glared at the spot where her vanity mirror had once been . . .**  
**

**Oh baby, baby**

Delicatly she stepped off of her bed and walked slowly towards the center of her destroyed room . . .

**Oh baby, baby **An evil smile crossed her face once more . . .

**Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know  
**Her head drooped to her chest and her arms wrapped around her shoulders . . .

**Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
**Slowly her head rose, her eyes half lidded as she stared at nothing . . .

**I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now  
**She dropped to her knees amongst the broken glass and torn bed sheets as her arms clung tighter to her body . . .

**Don't you know I still believe  
**Her hands reached down then and found the discarded Britney Spears cd . . . the original . . .

**That you will be here  
**Mimi's fingers closed tightly around the delicate case and she glared at the blonde teeny bop slut upon the cover . . .

**And give me a sign  
**Evily she eyed the door, what a nice, hard target . . . and she threw the cd as hard as she can, enjoying the loud snapping noises she heard as it busted and fell to the floor . . .

**Hit me baby one more time!**

"Mimi dear? Are you okay in here? I heard some noises and . . . Mimi! What happened" Her mother screamed.

As her chest heaved up and down the girl slowly looked up at her mother and smiled her sweetest smile.

"I broke a nail."

-

"Wow." For once Daisuke was speechless.

Iori blinked, then looked back and forth between Miyako and Daisuke . . . and was strangely disturbed. Miyako had this dreamy, hungry look on her face as she stared at the scene before them. Quickly Iori turned off the computer screen and dragged her away.

"Come on, we've got a lot of work left to do if we are to catch them all." He mumbled. Reluctantly Daisuke followed . . . Miyako was still too dazed to complain too much.

"Now that was sexy . . ." She mumbled dreamily.

**

* * *

****A/N:**_ Wow, that was interesting. I thought I'd have to listen to Britney Spears whining through her song and having to burn my ears afterward . . . but can you believe I found a punk/rock version of it? Wow. I don't even know who sings it, but it's actually kinda cool. I must admit, though I didn't really intend it, Mimi came off as very sexy to me . . . I don't know if I can still be straight after this! lol, j/k . . . or not . . . tehe. Ahh, so much fun it shouldn't be legal . . . next on the list? Izzy. He's gonna be a bit too fun too. Tehe. I'm a Kook._


End file.
